


When Shall We Three Meet Again

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Godai thinks it's an obvious solution. Tsubaki is confused. Ichijou is extremely confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even the one doing a Kuuga rewatch, but somehow I ended up with the plot bunny. ::glares in the direction of toku Twitter:: 
> 
> I hope you weren't looking for much in the way of plot, because this is dangerously close to a PWP.

Godai Yuusuke is his own kind of adorable. That's the conclusion Tsubaki came to about 30 seconds after meeting the man. He's not beautiful, like Ichijou, but something about him warms your heart and makes you smile.

So Tsubaki flirted madly with the man (as he'd once flirted with Ichijou) until one day he realized exactly how serious Godai and Ichijou were about each other. And, well, that was the end of that, because he might be a player, but he's not a total jerk.

(He might possibly have made one or two more veiled sexual references after that point. He's only human, after all.)

He dated several other people, some of whom were very beautiful and some of whom were very smart and some of whom were both. None of them grabbed his attention for long, though, especially with his long work hours examining Grongi and trying to keep both Godai and Ichijou alive.

Then the battle was over. And Godai was gone. And Ichijou was quietly and politely inconsolable for 48 hours, during which Tsubaki watched over him while he got completely and thoroughly drunk. It was an impressive sight.

Tsubaki nursed him through the hangover in his usual matter-of-fact fashion and Ichijou thanked him. Then they both went back to work.

Even if the Grongi were defeated, there was still paperwork. So much paperwork. Tsubaki buried himself in the science and medicine of what had happened and published half a dozen papers, trying not to think about anything else or anyone else.

Then Ichijou went back to Nagano and Tsubaki flirted with Sawatari for a while. She humored him for a month, took him out to dinner, let him down nicely, and somehow they became friends and nothing more.

And then one day, Godai showed up on his doorstep. Literally, _on his doorstep_ , leaning against his door and looking much better than he had the last time Tsubaki saw him. Tsubaki was, for the first time in his life, totally speechless. He looked at Godai, blinked, looked at him some more, tried to speak, and finally gave up and hugged him.

Godai's smile as he hugged him back was audible. (How can you hear a smile? Only somebody who's never met Godai could ask that question.) "I'm here," Godai said.

It was enough to finally loosen his tongue. "Ichijou!" Tsubaki said, looking around wildly.

"I saw him first, I promise." Godai grinned at him. 

"He let you out of his sight willingly?" 

"Mmm." Godai shrugged.

Tsubaki couldn't help the groan. "Does he at least know where you are?"

"Of course! I left a note."

"He's going to kill me," Tsubaki said as he scrubbed his face.

"No, he won't."

There was an odd tone in Godai's voice, which made Tsubaki look at him. "What do you mean?"

Godai frowned at him (and it was ridiculously adorable). "Because you're coming back to Nagano with me."

"What? No! I—"

The argument lasted half an hour but somehow Tsubaki ended up calling in sick to work and hopping on a bike behind Godai as they rode northwest from Tokyo.

Irritatingly, Godai refused to explain why he was so insistent that Tsubaki accompany him, even when Tsubaki gently pointed out that Ichijou might want some further…uninterrupted time with Godai.

Godai just smiled and gave him a thumbs up, before pointing to the bike. Tsubaki knew this was a bad idea, but he'd never been able to resist either Godai or Ichijou.

* * *

About an hour into the drive, Tsubaki's phone vibrated to let him know he was receiving a call. Looking at the sun's position on the horizon, he concluded Ichijou must have arrived home from work and found that note. Well, at least the note had been detailed enough to let Ichijou figure out who to contact.

Tapping Godai on the shoulder, he gestured to pull over, which Godai obligingly did. The moment they'd halted, he took off his helmet and pulled out his phone, handing the helmet to Godai.

"Tsubaki, is—"

"Yes, he's here, he's fine. We're on our way back now."

A sigh of relief. "Oh good, th—wait, 'we'?"

"He insisted." Tsubaki shrugged, even though Ichijou couldn't see him.

"I understand. May I please speak to Godai?"

Tsubaki handed the phone over and did his best not to listen to the conversation, simply sliding the phone into his pocket when Godai handed it to him and getting back on the bike.

* * *

Ichijou met them at the door when they arrived, silent, but his gaze sliding back and forth between them. Godai smiled brightly and Tsubaki tried to decide if the man actually had no idea what the problem was or if he was messing with Ichijou. It was nearly impossible to tell and he suspected that asking wouldn't get him anywhere.

Pushing past Ichijou, Tsubaki clapped him on the shoulder. "Hi. I'm as confused as you are. I need a drink." As he slipped off his shoes, he could almost hear the two other men exchanging meaningful looks. Fortunately, he knew exactly where the emergency bottle of whiskey was stored and by the time Godai and Ichijou had joined him in the living room, he was already settled in a comfortable chair with a drink.

Tsubaki stretched out his legs until his back cracked in a satisfying way. Godai and Ichijou settled on the loveseat that sat an angle to his chair, looking slightly awkward. Tsubaki frowned, then realized that their time together had almost entirely been in rented rooms in Tokyo, not here in Nagano. 

Taking a sip of excellent whiskey (and he would know, since he'd bought it), Tsubaki sighed. "Now that I'm here, is there any chance someone will tell me _why_? Not that I mind seeing either of you, but don't you have something better to do than entertain me?" He smirked at Ichijou, who was predictably slightly flushed and avoiding his gaze. 

Godai looked at both of them. "I knew you wanted each other. And you wanted me. And I'm back."

Tsubaki frowned at Godai, because surely the man couldn't mean what it sounded like. It wouldn't be the first time he'd made some purely innocent comment that others—less pure-hearted—had misinterpreted. Ichijou appeared to be equally confused.

Godai's face fell. "Was I wrong? Sakurako thought I was right."

Ichijou closed his eyes for a moment. "You…asked Ms. Sawatari..."

"If we should all have sex, yes."

Tsubaki took a stunned moment to feel sorry for every time he'd thought Ichijou was exaggerating about Godai. Surely nobody could be as dangerous to one's mental health as Ichijou described. 

Well, that was true, Tsubaki supposed distantly. Godai was clearly much more dangerous than he had been described.

Ichijou's face had gone slowly red and Tsubaki suspected his own was just as bad. Not that he could look directly at the other man, but a sidelong glance showed they were in the same boat.

"Er," Ichijou managed after a deep breath, "usually one doesn't ask a woman about…not when it's…and what were you…"

Tsubaki couldn't take it. "What he's trying to say is that it's weird to talk to anyone about us having sex. It's even weird to talk to _us_ about it."

Frowning, Godai was clearly trying to work it out. "Why? Sakurako didn't seem bothered."

"She's had more years to get used to you," Ichijou muttered.

Tsubaki choked on his laughter, clearing his throat when the other two men stared at him. "Um. Well, this has been both fun and weird, but I'll grab my bag and get a train back to Tokyo." He resolutely ignored the flash of hurt on Godai's face as he stood, taking a step toward the door.

"Wait."

No matter how much he wanted to, Tsubaki wouldn't have stopped if Godai had said it, but…he froze, staring at the doorway and his shoes, unsure what to do.

"Tsubaki," Ichijou said.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around. Ichijou's face was even redder, but he had that determined look that always meant trouble for _someone_. "Yes?" Tsubaki managed, his voice sounding slightly shaky to his own ears.

"You didn't answer Godai's question. Well, neither did I."

"What?"

Hands clenching once and relaxing, Ichijou glanced at Godai. "He asked if he was wrong."

Tsubaki had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do, so he stood there.

Ichijou looked back at him. "He wasn't wrong about me. But I don't…I can't speak for you."

That took a while to parse and Tsubaki was glad the other two seemed willing to wait. Godai wasn't wrong about Ichijou. He was right. That…Ichijou wanted both of them. Which…what?

"What?" he said aloud again.

A tiny smile graced Ichijou's face. Apparently seeing Tsubaki blindsided calmed him down, the bastard. "Are you…interested in Godai and me?" Ichijou asked with only a slight stammer.

There didn't seem any point in denying it. "Yes."

Godai smiled and bounced in his seat. "See! I knew it!"

"But it's a long way from that to…" Tsubaki waved a vague hand at the three of them.

Ichijou had the oddest look on his face. "Please, could you sit down? If…if you're willing."

Tsubaki wasn't unwilling, exactly. It was just that this was utterly crazy and he'd once spent a year doing autopsies on not-quite-human creatures with superhuman powers, so his standards for crazy were pretty high. But he looked at Godai and Ichijou, two extremely good-looking men who apparently wanted to have sex with him and he decided that sanity was highly overrated.

He sat back down in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. "Okay." Both men followed his movements intently and Tsubaki relaxed, feeling himself back on the marginally more solid ground of flirting and seduction. "So…"

"Yes?" Godai asked.

"I do have some questions. Like…why?" Tsubaki studied Godai. It was easy to think of the man as not being very bright if you confused simple with stupid. Godai was not a complex man in many ways, but that had nothing to do with his intelligence. "Why bring me here?"

"I said—"

"I know what you said, but that wasn't an explanation."

Godai looked at them, for the first time looking slightly anxious. Ichijou reached over and took his hand. "I won't be angry," he said.

"I want you to be happy."

Ichijou frowned, glancing over at Tsubaki, who shrugged to show his own lack of understanding. Godai might not be complex, but he could be mysterious. Ichijou said, "I _am_ happy."

Godai shook his head. "Both of you."

"Both." Tsubaki blinked a few times.

"You want each other, and I want you both to be happy."

Ichijou froze so still, he momentarily looked like a statue. "Godai…is there something wrong with you? Are you—"

"No no, I'm fine."

Tsubaki closed his eyes in relief. "Glad to hear my professional expertise won't be needed tonight."

"I'm fine, but I…" Godai paused, looking at both of them with his best anxious puppy impression. "I won't be able to stay," he said quickly.

Letting out the breath he found he'd been holding, Tsubaki nodded slowly as Ichijou looked back and forth in confusion. "You need to travel. The amadam?"

Godai nodded. "I need to find places I can be useful, ways to use the power, or I risk becoming like the Grongi."

Ichijou's brows drew together into a scowl. "Did you bring Tsubaki here to _babysit_ me when you leave?"

Tsubaki couldn't help it: The affronted look on Ichijou's face was both hilarious and adorable. He started to chuckle and then when both of them looked at him, it turned into full-blown laughter. Leaning forward in his seat, he grinned at Ichijou. "Do you _need_ a babysitter?"

"No!" Godai and Ichijou said simultaneously.

Still chuckling, Tsubaki leaned back, feeling more in charity with the world than he had for a long time. "Joking. I get it."

"You do?" Ichijou asked.

"If we're all together, one person leaving for a while won't hurt as much."

Godai nodded several times. "Exactly. We can all be happy together and you'll have each other when I go."

"I mean," Tsubaki said, waving his hand between them, "it's completely and totally bonkers, but I get it."

Ichijou looked like if he had hackles, they would be up.

Tsubaki sighed. Well, he'd known the man this long, he shouldn't be surprised at his obtuse nature when it came to emotions. "Old friend, you really haven't been listening. It makes Godai happy when _you_ are happy. He will have trouble leaving if he thinks you'll be unhappy."

They watched as Ichijou worked through that in his own head. "It will help you?" he asked Godai.

The smile that lit up Godai's face was answer enough.

Ichijou turned to Tsubaki. "You…"

Taking a breath, Tsubaki dove in headfirst. "I've wanted you for a long time and I've wanted Godai since that first exam."

For a long moment, they all stared at each other. Godai looked pleased with himself, but not as if he planned to take any action. Ichijou, on the other hand, was starting to look terrified. (Unsurprising, the man had already shown more emotion and made more personal comments than he usually did in a year.)

Obviously it was up to Tsubaki to make the first move if they were going to do anything more exciting than sit and look at each other. Standing lazily, he took a step forward. Ichijou blinked up at him and Tsubaki smiled as he knelt in front of Godai.

Hands deliberately placed to either side of Godai on the couch, Tsubaki leaned in and Godai allowed him to place a gentle kiss on his lips before Godai grabbed the back of his head and deepened it.

Turning his head to look at Ichijou, Tsubaki saw with satisfaction that the terror had been replaced by the beginnings of lust. Much better. He could work with that.

Godai allowed him to shift so he was in front of Ichijou instead. Tsubaki brought his hands up and positioned Ichijou the way he wanted him before he finally kissed him, hands combing through that soft hair the way he'd always wanted.

Finally. After…how many years was it, anyway? Tsubaki couldn't recall, as Ichijou got into the spirit of the thing. It was better for the wait. 

When they finally pulled back, Godai was smiling happily at them.

"I think this requires a bed," Tsubaki said as his knees protested their current position. It was one thing to blow someone on your knees when you were 20, but he preferred softer surfaces these days. Standing, he got a look at the road dirt on his pants. "Or maybe a quick shower first."

Godai pulled on Ichijou's right arm and Tsubaki his left and they pulled him (only protesting slightly) down the hall. Ichijou showed signs of wanting to step away and neatly remove his clothing, but Tsubaki and Godai silently agreed that letting him out of their reach could only lead to bad things happening. They found their teamwork impeccable when it came to unbuttoning, unzipping, and manhandling Ichijou out of his clothes.

"Why are both of you still dressed?" he asked irritably (or as irritably as you could when you were being groped).

Smirking, Tsubaki unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt before giving up and pulling it and the undershirt over his head. He shivered slightly in the mild chill of the bathroom, but cold was forgotten when he saw Godai efficiently stripping. 

It wasn't as if he'd never seen the other man naked (although he was usually only inspecting one bit at a time), but this was different. His skin was a healthy color and he looked like he'd actually been eating as he traveled. He looked…good. Godai caught him looking and grinned, dropping his underwear on the pile and stepping toward him. They kissed again and Tsubaki vaguely remembered there was something else they were supposed to be doing.

The sound of the shower got their attention and they turned to see a completely nude Ichijou stepping under the stream of water.

As the water ran through his perfect hair and down his back, Tsubaki heard himself make a sound. It was something between a gulp and a gasp. Godai nudged him and pointed with his chin. Tsubaki didn't need any further guidance as he slid in behind Ichijou and kissed his shoulder, ignoring the water hitting his face.

Ichijou jumped slightly before turning toward him. He fumbled a bit awkwardly, not sure where to put his hands or where to look. Godai helped solve the problem by joining them at that moment, drawing Ichijou's attention. Tsubaki slid back just a bit to allow Ichijou into more familiar territory, watching Godai lick water off Ichijou's neck with a pang of jealousy before realizing it was unnecessary.

Pondering the scene, Tsubaki shifted so that he could touch both of the other men, one hand sliding down Godai's back and the other down Ichijou's. As he'd suspected, both were muscular, but Ichijou was leaner, while Godai was slightly bulkier. Both made appreciative noises as he groped their asses.

Then Godai pulled him into a long and leisurely kiss, which was made all the more outstanding by the feel of Ichijou against his back. Tsubaki couldn't help his own moan as Ichijou's soapy hands slid across his back and chest.

They passed the soap back and forth, getting slippery and probably at least somewhat cleaner than they were before as they rubbed each other.

His own arousal already nearing fever pitch, Tsubaki couldn't resist dropping to his knees, wincing slightly at the feel of the tile. Okay, he'd regret it, but that was a problem for later. Right now, there were two extremely erect cocks in front of him, occasionally rubbing against each other, and apparently he was allowed to touch them.

He started by running a hand up each thigh, shaking his head as some water splashed oddly on his face. He could feel the two men shift to block most of the water and he rewarded them by leaning forward and running a tongue up each length, enjoying the musky taste and smell and the way they both shivered in reaction. 

Licking each one in turn, he could hear their muffled sounds over the fall of the water. Eyes closed, he spent some time playing: licking and sucking and shoving each one as far down his throat as he could. 

Eventually, Ichijou pulled him up, expression wry and amused. "I think we need that bed now." Tsubaki grinned and turned off the water as Ichijou retrieved towels and they all did some more groping disguised as helping each other dry off. Godai pulled them both down the hall to the bedroom, smiling as brightly as Tsubaki could remember.

As they tumbled onto the bed, Tsubaki could only be grateful that a large bed was one of the few indulgences Ichijou had allowed himself. (Not that he'd say no if this was a smaller bed. It was just a lot more fun this way.)

Godai rolled over Ichijou and on top of him. And oh _fuck_ that was good.

Distantly, he thought Ichijou might be chuckling at him, but he really didn't care. However, reaching out blindly with his left hand, he managed to grab Ichijou's shoulder and pull him closer. There would be time, he supposed, for finesse and grace, but this wasn't that time.

Tsubaki was no blushing virgin, but he had never participated in a threesome before, let alone being in bed with two other men. He'd seen a little porn with a man and two women, but the mechanics were rather different, even leaving aside the power dynamics in porn.

He supposed this wouldn't work with just any three men, but he was willing to experiment, Godai wasn't embarrassed by anything that felt good, and Ichijou turned out to be significantly less inhibited in bed than one might think. It seemed that if you got him turned on enough, he forgot to blush. And there wasn't a lot of talking, so that was helpful.

Godai slid down his body and Tsubaki's thought processes were effectively derailed by the feel of lips and tongue exploring his body. And Ichijou was there, kissing him fiercely, almost painfully as teeth sank into his lip. Gasping, Tsubaki held on to Ichijou as a lifeline, his body quivering and on fire.

Someone was whining and it turned out it was him, but damn it, it was all too good. Crying out, he came, his body jerking in their grip. They held him for a few moments and then Godai was kissing Ichijou over Tsubaki's body. They were both rubbing against him and Tsubaki briefly wished for a 17-year-old's body and refraction time before he remembered he'd hated being 17. Rolling to face Godai, he had a lovely and wicked thought.

It took some fumbling, but he parted his legs and guided both of them between. His reward was dual gasps as they rubbed against his thighs and against each other, and it was sweet. 

Groping behind him, he grabbed any part of Ichijou's body he could reach, while kissing Godai. Their breathing was ragged on his face and against his neck. Trapped between them, he could move much and it was a glorious feeling, letting them feel as good as he'd felt moments ago.

Ichijou came first with a long exhale of relief, the warm pulses of liquid coating Tsubaki's thighs, and Godai slid even faster, breathing too hard to even kiss now. Tsubaki held him close, fingers roaming his body to find the best spots. Godai came with a groan as Tsubaki bit down on his earlobe.

Tsubaki murmured in discontent as he felt Ichijou move away, leaving him with a cold back. But that was mitigated when Ichijou came back with damp washcloths, almost falling back on the bed next to him. It was a cursory cleanup, but Tsubaki didn't care. It was good enough for now. Godai fumbled enough to pull a sheet over all of them. At some point they'd get up and have dinner, but that was for later.

A brush against his shoulder was Ichijou kissing him gently and Tsubaki kept his eyes closed, allowing his body to just feel.

Ichijou sighed, the puff of his breath slightly ticklish about Tsubaki's neck. "Now what?" Ichijou asked.

"Now…I have no idea. But we'll figure something out."

Godai's face was mashed against Tsubaki's shoulder, but he lifted up just enough to talk. "Plans tomorrow. Rest now."

Ichijou groaned. "You two will be the death of me."

"But you know you love us."

Sighing, Ichijou put his head down on the pillow. "I suppose."

Tsubaki grinned. Today had gone much differently than he'd expected, but he couldn't find it in him to complain. Whatever came next, life certainly wasn't going to be boring.

\--end--


End file.
